


Es estraño, te gustas

by japiera



Series: Bis [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, inspirada en canción it's strange, pero de manera muy enrevesada e inexplicable, y en el concepto de sugar daddy de kenma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Cuando miras al espejo, te gusta lo que ves.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Bis [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/745209
Kudos: 5





	Es estraño, te gustas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: personajes no son míos

Te miras al espejo y piensas, por primera vez, que te gusta lo que ves.

Tu piel es suave, pero no es lo importante. Tu cabello no se enreda, y tampoco se trata de eso. A veces las gomas se te pierden, porque tu cabello liso se escurre de cualquier agarre. Es un aspecto que no solo conocen tus gomas, ni se limita a tu cabello.

Te gustas cuando te miras al espejo porque te sientes distinto a como eras un tiempo atrás.

Antes no querías a nadie invadir tu espacio pesonal. No tenía nada de extraordinario, no eras ese tipo de persona necesitada de contacto. Igual que tu cabello encuentra la manera de escapar de las gomas que lo enredan, tú encontrabas la manera de escurrirte de los brazos de extraños y no tan extraños. De amigos y amigas, de tu familia. No escondías un sentimiento particularmente triste cuando bloqueabas tus redes sociales para refugiarte en la soledad de habitación, aunque es cierto que de natural tiendes a la melancolía. A veces te produce ansiedad verte rodeado de personas. Es difícil explicarle a la gente que te gusta tener tu espacio, sentirte dueño de tu tiempo, y que no por ello los aprecias menos.

Con la mochila al hombro y tu consola en el bolsillo era que huías de casa, y con el hombro rozando la pared, caminando en puntillas, te metías por los callejones más húmedos, los más oscuros, hasta un solar despoblado, donde te pasabas las horas jugando.

No tenía nada de especial cuando se apareció Shoyo en tu vida. Pero te miras al espejo, observas tu piel suave, tu cabello que no se enreda, y te acuerdas de él, que estuvo posado allí donde te miras. Tu cuerpo te gusta, porque te gusta Shoyo, y a Shoyo también le gustas.

Dice Shoyo que tiene un sueño que traspasa al Japón. Shoyo también dice que no quiere pasarse la vida soñando. Una noche, ¿te acuerdas? Shoyo llamó a tu puerta y transformó el invierno en primavera. Te tomó de la mano, su mano pequeña y áspera, cuyos dedos gruesos envolvieron los tuyos, que tienden a espigarse. Al oído, te susurró una promesa que te pidió conservaras, y tu ahí la tienes abrigada, dentro tuyo.

Te miras al espejo y ladeas la cabeza. Tu cuello traza una curva fina. La piel es tersa allí donde recibieron a los labios de Shoyo por primera y por última vez, todo al mismo tiempo. Allí, no en el oído, terminaron de retumbar las promesas de Shoyo.

Dijo que volverá, al final. Dijo que no podía pedirte que lo esperases, pero que de todas formas tenía que preguntarlo: ¿me esperarás? Yo sí, aunque tú digas que no es necesario. Volveré un día. ¿Estarás? Cada vez que te veo, me gustas. Y cada vez, es por una razón distinta. Todo lo que cambias, me gusta. Todo lo que preservas, también me gusta. Creas y destruyes. No cambies. No te mantengas estático. ¿Me esperarás? No puedo pedirte que me esperes, Pero, ¿me esperarías? ¿Te gustaría esperarme? Volveré. Quiero que estés allí a mi regreso. No me destruyas, cámbiame. No soy el mismo, ¿me reconoces de cuando nos conocimos? En algunos aspectos pareciera que soy el mismo. En realidad, todo ahora ha adquirido profundidad, por ti. He evolucionado, gracias a ti. Aunque soy otro, también soy lo mismo. Me gustas, a medida que pasan los minutos, me gustas más. Kenma, me gustas muchos. ¿Me esperarías? Te voy a necesitar a mi regreso. ¿Te gustaría esperarme? Por favor, sigue creándote y destruyéndote. Créame y destrúyeme. Kenma, también me gustas.

Ladeas la cabeza hacia el otro lado y observas tu oreja, pequeña y delgada, depositaria de los susurros de Shoyo, de sus promesas, de sus ruegos.

Te miras al espejo y, a veces, no sabes qué pensar. Son muchos los sentimientos que estallan en los recuerdos. Lo estás esperando. Cuando venga, allí estarás, despierto.

Te gusta Shoyo porque a Shoyo le gustas. Pero también te gusta Shoyo porque te ha ayudado darte cuenta de que tú también te gustas. Porque tú también te quieres, por ser tú mismo. Te gusta tu cabello que antes te producía inseguridad, tu piel delicada que no sabes cuidar. Te gusta tu soledad, pero también ese momento en que Shoyo la desplaza. Te gusta que a Shoyo le guste tu necesidad de conservar tu espacio.

Es extraño. Aunque Shoyo se ha ido, no te sientes solo. En su ausencia, tienes su promesa. Lo estás esperando, despierto, y no te dejas caer. Sigues con lo tuyo, así como Shoyo sigue los pasos de sus propios sueños. Te gusta Shoyo. Te gustas tú. Te gusta lo que eres ahora. Por eso te miras al espejo, te sonríes, y sigues con tu día a día.

Estás enamorado, te gusta él, te gusta tú, la soledad, la compañía.

**Author's Note:**

> Los que van al día con el manga comprenderán un poco mejor. Me gusta todo el concepto de Kenma siendo un sugar daddy, peeero, sin dejar de serlo, creo que es importante no olvidar ese otro lado de Kenma que es tan humano.


End file.
